Love is Difficult
by tobencey614
Summary: Cinta itu tidak semudah apa yang di lihat. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Awalnya dia pikir Chanyeol setia. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi Baek". Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Kaibaek, Hunhan. NC!


_Untuk apa 'proses' di buat jika ingin instan? Instan pun tetap harus melewati sebuah kata 'proses'. Berbanggalah jika kalian lebih memilih menjalankan proses yang sebenarnya._

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai, sesekali menyapa dan tersenyum pada orang sudah ia kenal atau setidaknya sudah pernah saling menyapa. Bukannya sombong, Baekhyun adalah gadis pemalu kepada orang yang belum ia kenal. Ia akan berubah menjadi gadis cerewet dan gila hanya dengan sahabatnya.

 _Baekhyun itu penuh kejutan_ Langkah kaki mungil membawanya menuju kelas bertuliskan '2-A'. Baekhyun bukan murid jenius tapi dia selalu berada di golongan orang jenius. Begitupun teman sebangkunya yang jenius, Do Kyungsoo. gadis bermata bulat berbadan lebih pendek dari Baekhyun yang sudah bersamanya hampir 1 tahun. Membimbing Baekhyun dalam kesulitan pemahaman yang di terangkan guru.

Hanya saja, Baekhyun menyayangkan kepada siapa hati Kyungsoo berlabuh. Kyungsoo gadis jenius dan lugu sedangkan kekasihnya, Yongguk adalah berandal. Sangat bertolak belakang.

Kyungsoo yang malang.

Baekhyun menikmati makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Irene dan Luhan yang membawakannya.

Irene gadis cantik, bermata indah dan berkulit putih itu tetanggannya. Dia gadis yang sopan dan tidak banyak bicara.

Sedangkan Luhan gadis cantik, bermata rusa, juga tetangganya. hanya saja berbeda dengam Irene, Luhan adalah gadis yang cerewet terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi sialnya Baekhyun bersahabat sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Point plusnya, Luhan itu baik dan banyak pria yang berbondong-bondong mendaftarkan diri menjadi kekasihnya.

"Nanti malam antar aku" Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan kentang goreng yang terjepit oleh jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"kemana?"

"Menemui kekasih ku"

"Baru?"

"Ya"

Luhan selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah ingin bertemu kekasih barunya sendiri di hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Hanya katanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kekasih barunya itu macam-macam.

Baekhyun itu pandai Hapkido. Jadi Luhan mengandalkannya.

"Ku ajak kekasihku juga" Baekhyun memasukan irisan strawberry kedalam mulutnya.

"Atur itu nanti"

Para gadis itu menyelesaikan makan siangnya kemudian bangkit keluar dari kantin. Mereka terkenal selain geng wanita satunya lagi.

Oh! 2 geng berbeda tidak selalu bermusuhan bukan? begitupun dengan mereka.

Sesuai janji, Luhan menjemputku di rumah. Aku memakai jeans ketat di padukan dengan crop tee hitam berenda di bagian bawah, bertali tipis dan berbelahan dada rendah. sangat menggoda.

Luhan cenderung memakai kaos oversize dan jeans ketat. Luhan tidak suka memakai pakaian sesexy aku.

Aku memasuki mobil Luhan. Memasang seatbeltnya dan membawa rambut gradasi hitam dan coklat madu di bawahnya itu ke samping.

"Baekhyun dan Sexy adalah hal yang tak bisa di pisahkan" Luhan tertawa menelisik outfit panasku

"ini tidak sexy. Flare Skirt merah Maroon. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa itu sexy? aku membawanya" Aku mengeluarkan flare skirt maroon dari dalam tas berlogo 'Dior' panjangnya sekitar 15 cm atau hanya menutupi sampai bawah pantat saja.

Luhan menimang memperhatikan jeans dan skirtku berkali-kali terkadang memfokuskan pada jalanan.

"Well, Yeah. Dua-duanya sexy. Jeans memberikan kesan dewasa dan sexy, sedangkan flare Skirt memberikan kesan sexy dan feminim. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku tidak bisa memilih"

"Benar. Jeans is better. Aku ingin terlihat dewasa" kembali ku memasukkan flare skirt kedalam tasnya.

Jalanan Seoul saat malam lebih lenggang dari biasanya. Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di basement restaurant Italia bernama Viva Polo.

"Seharusnya dari awal kau bilang padaku kalau kita bertemu di restaurant. Aku ajak kekasih ku kesini"

Aku mengirim pesan pada kekasihku untung datang ke restaurant yang aku pijak saat ini. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan masuk ke restaurant dan mencari kekasih Luhan.

"Oh disana" Luhan menunjuk meja dekat jendela.

"Ku kira dia sendiri"

"Tidak. Dia juga membawa seorang teman"

"Hai boys" Luhan menyapa kedua lelaki berwajah tampan.

Aku mendudukan diri di sebelah Luhan, dan berhadapan dengan lelaki tampan yang aku yakin teman kekasih Luhan

"Bee, kenalkan dia kekasih ku, Oh Sehun" Aku tersenyum kepada kekasih Luhan. Sehun pun sama tersenyum membalasku.

"Jadi... namanya Bee?" Kekasih Luhan polos sekali atau berniat untuk bercanda?

"Nama ku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"Dia itu seperti lebah. Cerewet dan penggoda" Ya itu aku.

"... dan cantik" Luhan tidak memiliki suara berat seperti ini. Aku tersenyum kepada lelaki tampan di depanku. Aku tau dia memandangiku sejak au mendudukan pantat ku di kursi. atau bahkan sejak kami berdiri.

Dia itu tampan, dengan mata bulat yang tajam, rahang tegas, bibir bawah yang berisi, hidung yang indah. oh dan kupikir ini ciri khas dari lelaki tampan di depanku. bertelingan lebar. well, semua yang ada padanya besar. mungkinkah sesuatu di bawah sana juga bㅡ

oke kembali fokus.

"terima kasih" dia tersenyum dan itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat tampannya.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" Aku menyukai tatapan dan suara sexynya itu.

"Babe" Kekagumanku tersadarkan oleh tepukan lembut milik kekasih ku, Jung Daehyun

"oh. Kau sudah sampai. Duduklah" Daehyun mencium keningku lembut ya di depan mereka.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang memberikan senyum miring.

"Apa kau mau kita duduk di meja lain? aku hanya merasa canggung" Daehyun berbisik.

"Ya. kita disebelah sini" Aku menuju meja tepat di sebelah ku duduk tadi "Maaf. Aku duduk di sebelah sini. tidak masalah?"

"Nope" Luhan memberikan tanda oke menggunakan tangan. Aku merasa Chanyeol sekali-kali memperhatikanku. Dan juga kalau boleh jujur, aku pun merasakan Sehun kekasih Luhan memperhatikanku.

"siapa?" Aku mengernyit namun detik kemudian aku tau apa yang kekasihku itu maksud. 2 lelaki tampan.

"Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun adalah kekasih baru Luhan. Chanyeol adalah teman Sehun" Dia mengangguk mengerti.

Kami berdua menghabiskan risotto dan segelas jeruk nipis yang di beri daun mint.

"Kita pergi? Jalan-jalan sebentar kemudian mengantarmu pulang"

aku tau apa yang di maksud dengan 'jalan-jalan' dia memang kekasih ku yang baik hati. Tentunya berbelanja sesuka hati ku. Dia itu dari keluarga kaya raya.

"Ya. Aku dengar ada koleksi terbaru Prada hari ini"

Daehyun menarik pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut. Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Daehyun sama denganku. berumur 17 tahun.

"Aku pergi dulu. Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak bisa melewatkan koleksi terbaru Prada. Kau tau itu" Aku memohon pada Luhan.

"ck. Baiklah. Hati-hati" Luhan ku yang baik hati. Aku tersenyum senang sampai aku menciumi wajah Luhan. Kemudian aku memberikan seyuman perpisahan pada 2 lelaki tampan itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang" Aku melangkahkan kaki ku berbalut high heels dengan menautkan tanganku pada kekasih baik hati ini.

"Beruntung dia memiliki kekasih yang dengan baik hatinya memberikan apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan. Jika tidak, Baekhyun sudah memutuskan kekasihnya sejak lama" Luhan menyedot lemon tea nya "Bee bukan matrealistis. Dia itu hanya seorang kolektor barang branded"

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia pintar, cantik, sexy" jelas Luhan

"Tentu saja. Tipe Ideal Baekhyun?"

"Yang aku tau... Baekhyun suka lelaki tampan, sexy, baik, setia dan tentu saja yang bisa menyanggupi hobi Baekhyun yang satu itu. Kolektor barang branded"

 **0263-xxx: Cantik** **0283-xxx: Sexy**


End file.
